Umi Osho
Encyclopedia Entry A monster with a large turtle shell on its back that inhabits the seas of Zipangu. having a meek and timid personalities, not only do they not attack humans, it is said that sometimes they are so astonished when they come across a human that they hide in their shells, refusing to come out. Like "Sea Bishops", they are the priestesses who serve the sea god and they can perform the ritual to remake the bodies of human men who are joined with monsters in the sea, enabling them to live in the sea. Due to this ability and their honest and simple nature, they are loved by monsters of the sea. They themselves are quite harmless beings, but if someone were to try and harm them, he would surely be dragged under the sea by the monsters of the sea in a fit of rage, or, in some cases, by storms and billows caused by the sea god. And then, the man would end up being swarmed by monsters and violated, but the umi osho herself would disregard it as if nothing had happened, despite possibly having been harmed, and she would bless the union of the man and a monster, the birth of a new married couple, from the bottom of her heart, performing the ritual to enable him to live under the sea. They hesitate to even speak to men in a seductive manner, let alone attack them, yet their true nature is monstrous, and they eagerly anticipate being joined with human men. Also, as a race, they have strong masochistic feelings. Longing to be pursued by a man so fiercely that it is overbearing and violent, to receive his raging lust in their body, for these things they pray to the sea god day after day. Perhaps due to a blessing resulting from their fervent prayer and their original cultivation, their ordinary speech and behavior irresistibly provokes sadistic feelings in men. Perhaps because they mostly have petite bodies in general and carry disproportionately large and heavy shells, should they fall over for some reason, they aren't quite able to get back up. It is said that when seen in this manner, they experience agonizing shame, and they look so pitifully adorable and defenseless that it easily makes a man's sadistic feelings run wild: a man would take advantage of their inability to resist and violate them according to his desire. Even when being violated, they retain their modest attitude, and rather than indulging in pleasure, it's more like they devotedly offer themselves to a man to quell his rage in a manner befitting of an adherent of the sea god. However, their true nature as a monster can be briefly glimpsed from the way the they move their hips, and when taking a meat rod, they clamp down firmly, greedily refusing to let go, spurring a man to push deeper and deeper inside. Their mouth is just as greedy as their lower parts, and it is said that once they take a penis inside, they'll keep sucking without letting go until he's all out of semen. Also, it seems that they will experience great joy and ecstasy on this occasion if a man puts his hands on their head and presses it down, and then fellatio will become much more lewd and alluring, or something like that. Additionally, they're guides to "Ryugujo", which also serve as the sea god's shrine, and they have been granted the power to enable even men who aren't married to sea monsters to temporarily breather under the sea. Ryugujo exists at the bottom of the sea, and it's a place described as one of this world's paradises, where guests can expect dream-like hospitality. Of course, men that strike their fancy will be invited, but other human men are also invited according to requests by the monsters of the sea. Kenkou's Notes EN= It's “Umi Osho”-chan, one of the 14 races first included in the new book “Monster Girl Encyclopedia II”! They're devotees of the sea god, and they sort of have the role of a Zipangu version of the “sea bishop”, but aside from that, they're also guides at the paradise at the bottom of the sea, “Ryugujo”! They're timid and faint of heart, but actually they like being tormented (in a sexual sense), or something like that...Umi Osho |-|JP= 新刊、「魔物娘図鑑Ⅱ」に先行収録された１４の種族から、「海和尚（ウミオショウ）」ちゃん！ 海神の信徒であり、ジパング版「シー・ビショップ」といった役割を持つほか、海底の楽園、「竜宮城」への案内人！ 気が弱くて臆病な彼女達ですが、実は（性的な意味で）虐められるのが好きなんだとか…… Extra Info EN= '「Ryugujo」' Beautifully wondrous palaces, adorned with coral of various colors, and the cities that surround them, which exist at the bottom of the sea around Zipangu. Ruled by Otohime with Umi Osho serving as guides, due to the regular service of the magical “underwater palanquin”, men from the outside are invited, and given such a warm reception by the monsters that it's like paradise. They are “amusement cities” where men can have a dream-like time. Due to the power of the otohime, in ryugujos, it's possible even for ordinary humans who haven't done the sea god's ritual to live just as they do on the surface, and as far as humans from the surface can tell, their clothes and goods don't even get wet, they're even able to walk with their feet on the ground, and it doesn't feel as though their movement is being limited by the water, however, on the other hand, to sea monsters and their husbands, it also feels as though they're “underwater”. "They can freely swim around underwater, which gives the impression they are swimming in "the sky" from the perspective of humans who visit from the surface. The entire towns are amusement cities for the sake of entertaining guests, and along with that, even the palaces are open to guests. Day and night, deluxe food and sake are provided, and along with this, guests are entertained by the dancing of beautiful sea monsters. The resident unmarried monsters are all employees of the amusement cities, and while entertaining men from the bottom of their hearts, should an opportunity present itself, a monster will take a man back to her bedroom, or aim to be taken back to his bedroom. They are this sort of city, but originally, ryugujo were meant to revere the sea god, so there are imposing shrines to the sea god. Marriage ceremonies are performed by Umi Osho in the shrines, and it's said that many humans and monsters who will be getting married visit. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= '「竜宮城」' ジパング近海の海底に存在する、色とりどりの珊瑚で彩られた、美しく幻想的な宮殿とそれを取り囲む都市。 「乙姫」の統治の元、「海和尚」による案内や、魔法の「水中駕籠」の定期便により、外部から男性が招待され、 魔物達による極楽の様な歓待を受け、夢の様なひと時を過ごす事ができる「娯楽都市」である。 竜宮城では乙姫の力によって、海神の儀式を行っていない通常の人間であっても地上と同じ様に活動する事が可能で、 地上の人間にとっては、衣服や物品が濡れる事も無く、地に足を付いて歩く事もでき、水に動きを制限される様な感覚もないが、 一方で、海の魔物やその夫にとっては「水中」でもあり、地上の人間から見れば「空」である水中を自由自在に泳ぎまわる事ができる。 街全体が客人をもてなすための、娯楽都市であると共に、その宮殿までもが客人に解放され、 日夜、豪華な酒や料理が振舞われると共に、美しい海の魔物達が舞い踊り客人を愉しませている。 住人の未婚の魔物達は皆、この娯楽都市の従業員であり、男性に心よりの歓待をしながら、 隙あらば男性を寝室へと連れ込み、または連れ込まれようと狙っている。 この様な都市だが、元々、竜宮城は海神を奉るための都市であったため、立派な海神の社が存在する。 社では海和尚による婚姻の儀が行われており、多くの新たに夫婦となる人間の男性と魔物が訪れるのだという。 __NOEDITSECTION__ Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Umi Osho1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Ushi Omo p.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= CrBmFi3UMAEn4qo.jpg|By https://twitter.com/EightKind/status/770238524016558080 EightKind tumblr_oiquecPKx01snfqxpo1_r1_1280.jpg|By http://luckyxclover.tumblr.com/post/154934834908/monster-girl-based-on-umi-osho luckyxclover tumblr_oitayqw0dl1snfqxpo2_1280.jpg|By http://luckyxclover.tumblr.com/post/154993113518/apparently-its-true-nowcolors-or-not-i luckyxclover 1483102865259.png|By http://luckyxclover.tumblr.com/post/155160662823/dont-look-just-help-me luckyxclover 76828279_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Turtle Family Category:Aquatic Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Timid Category:Devoted